The present invention relates to an automatic transmission.
Hydrodynamic transmission is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,271,919 which has a triple or toroidal flow circuit including three centrifugal and three cetripetal flow passages, and each stage of a two-stage turbine as well as a reactor are arranged separately in the three centripetal flow passages. Working wheels of the transmission are provided with turnable blades with axes extending through the blades bodies. The blades are controlled automatically by the flow with the aid of vane members located forwardly of the blades and acting so as to urge the front edges of the blades to assume a position which is parallel to the incoming flow. However, when operational condition changes, a resultant forces acting upon two arms of the blades changes non-equally. This produces a torque which tends to turn the blades and the vane members connected therewith in one or another direction. As a result of this, condition of shock-less circulation of flow is violated. For expanding of high efficiency region, such transmission are supplemented by gear transmission (also for a reverse).